


Nothing to Console but to be Consoled

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: Sam had long lost feeling in his legs but he didn't care.Warning:Season 4 spoilers for character appearance!Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:lash
Series: Strength Through Diversity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 1





	Nothing to Console but to be Consoled

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 04/01/2009

Sam had long lost feeling in his legs but he didn't care, his sole focus on the kid lying sprawled in his lap, keeping him company, keeping him distracted. While Sam soothingly stroked his hair, talking for them both, he was barely clinging to consciousness. The clammy cold depleting what blood loss had left of the teenager's reserves.

Dawn came slowly but the chill remained. Sam didn't notice the paramedics before they eased the compliant body out of his grasp. Sudden fear lashed him into looking up. And he saw Castiel caressing the boy, whose lazily blinking eyes slipped closed.

**FIN**


End file.
